Wolfgang Rihm
250px|right|Wolfgang Rihm (2007) Wolfgang Michael Rihm (* 13. März 1952 in Karlsruhe) ist ein deutscher Komponist, Musikwissenschaftler und Essayist. Leben Wolfgang Rihm wuchs in Karlsruhe auf. Angeregt durch frühe Begegnungen mit Malerei, Literatur und Musik begann er 1963 zu komponieren. Bereits während seiner Schulzeit am humanistischen Bismarck-Gymnasium studierte er von 1968 bis 1972 Komposition bei Eugen Werner Velte an der Hochschule für Musik Karlsruhe. Er beschäftigte sich mit der Musik der Zweiten Wiener Schule, instrumentierte Arnold Schönbergs Klavierstücke op. 19 und orientierte sich vorübergehend am aphoristisch-knappen Stil Anton Weberns. Weitere Kompositionslehrer von Wolfgang Rihm waren Wolfgang Fortner und Humphrey Searle. Parallel zum Abitur legte er 1972 das Staatsexamen in Komposition und Musiktheorie an der Musikhochschule ab. Es folgten Studien bei Karlheinz Stockhausen 1972/73 in Köln sowie von 1973 bis 1976 an der Hochschule für Musik Freiburg bei Klaus Huber (Komposition) und Hans Heinrich Eggebrecht (Musikwissenschaft). Erste eigene Erfahrung als Dozent sammelte Rihm 1973 bis 1978 in Karlsruhe, ab 1978 bei den Darmstädter Ferienkursen (die er seit 1970 besucht hatte) und 1981 an der Musikhochschule München. 1985 übernahm er als Nachfolger seines Lehrers Eugen Werner Velte den Lehrstuhl für Komposition an der Musikhochschule Karlsruhe. Nach der Aufführung seines Orchesterstücks Morphonie – Sektor IV bei den Donaueschinger Musiktagen 1974 fand Rihm in den Folgejahren breite Anerkennung innerhalb des Musikbetriebs. Seit 1982 ist er Präsidiumsmitglied des Deutschen Komponistenverbands, seit 1984 Präsidiumsmitglied des Deutschen Musikrats, seit 1985 Kuratoriumsmitglied der Heinrich Strobel-Stiftung, seit 1989 gehört er dem Aufsichtsrat der GEMA an. 1984/85 und 1997 war er Fellow am Wissenschaftskolleg zu Berlin und Präsidiumsmitglied des Deutschen Musikrats, 1984 bis 1989 Mitherausgeber der Musikzeitschrift Melos, 1984 bis 1990 musikalischer Berater der Deutschen Oper Berlin, 1990 bis 1993 musikalischer Berater des Zentrums für Kunst und Medientechnologie (ZKM) in Karlsruhe. Auf Einladung von Walter Fink war er 1995 der fünfte Komponist im jährlichen Komponistenporträt des Rheingau Musik Festival. Die Freie Universität Berlin würdigte ihn 1998 mit einer Ehrendoktorwürde als Künstler, der „in seinem überaus umfangreichen kompositorischen Werk die Freiheit des Kreativen verkörpert und für eine Ästhetik der Freiheit der Kunst eintritt, der zahlreiche, theoretisch fundierte Schriften verfasst hat, die außerordentliche musikwissenschaftliche Bedeutung besitzen.“ 2013/2014 war er Capell-Compositeur der Sächsischen Staatskapelle Dresden. Ab Sommer 2016 wird Rihm die künstlerische Gesamtleitung der von Pierre Boulez gegründeten Lucerne Festival Academy übernehmen. Wolfgang Rihm lebt in Karlsruhe und Berlin. Er hat einen Sohn und eine Tochter.Thomas Liebscher, Der vielgerühmte Komponist. Wolfgang Rihm wird 60. In: Der Sonntag, 11. März 2012, S. 3. Einflüsse, Verfahrensweisen und Stilistik Als Komponist und Musikschriftsteller vertritt Rihm eine Ästhetik, die das subjektive Ausdrucksbedürfnis in den Mittelpunkt stellt. Vorbilder in diesem Sinn waren für ihn Hans Werner Henze , später Karlheinz Stockhausen und noch später Luigi Nono. Darüber hinaus vermittelten ihm literarische Texte wichtige Impulse: die Lyrik Paul Celans, die Philosophie Friedrich Nietzsches, die Theater-Schriften von Antonin Artaud und Heiner Müller. Die von James Joyce formulierte Idee eines „work in progress“ hat ihn insofern beeinflusst, als er seine Stücke gern als Provisorien („Versuche“) betrachtet, die – durch Erweiterung, Ergänzung, Tropierung, Vernetzung und Verflechtung des einmal entwickelten Materials – einander fortlaufend korrigieren oder ergänzen können. Rihm benutzt hierfür gern Metaphern aus der bildenden Kunst, er spricht von „Übermalungen“ oder von Bildhauerei: "Ich habe die Vorstellung eines großen Musikblocks, der in mir ist. Jede Komposition ist zugleich ein Teil von ihm, als auch eine in ihn gemeißelte Physiognomie."Wolfgang Rihm: Ausgesprochen, Mainz 1998, Bd. 1, S. 114. Vergleichbare Verfahren gibt es unter anderem im Schaffen von Pierre Boulez (dieser spricht von „Ableitungen“ und „Wucherungen“). 1973 lernt Rihm den österreichischen Maler Kurt Kocherscheidt kennen, dessen offene, radikale Art des Zeichnens ihn unmittelbar angesprochen hat. Beeinflusst haben ihn ferner junge Künstler der Kunstakademie Karlsruhe, die seit den 1970er Jahren dort gelehrt haben und später zu den bedeutendsten Vertretern der deutschen Malerei der 1980er Jahre werden sollten, darunter Markus Lüpertz, Georg Baselitz oder Per Kirkeby. Stilistisch lassen sich grob drei Perioden im Schaffen von Rihm unterscheiden: Seine frühen Stücke knüpfen an eine Tradition an, die sich von den späten Instrumentalwerken Beethovens hin zu Schönberg, Berg und Webern spannt. Wegen ihrer dezidierten Subjektivität wurde Rihms Musik damals gelegentlich der so genannten Neuen Einfachheit zugerechnet. Ab den 1980er Jahren entwickelt sich ein lakonisch-ausdrucksknapper Stil; Klänge werden als Zeichen („Chiffren“) gedeutet, im Sinne einer neuen Erforschung musikalischer Semantik. Ab den 1990er Jahren erscheinen schließlich diese beiden Positionen als These und Antithese zugespitzt; zugleich sucht Rihm immer wieder Möglichkeiten einer Synthese. Zunehmende Prägnanz der musikalischen Formulierung lässt Gebilde von hoher Virtuosität entstehen. Kompositionen Neben zahlreichen Kompositionen für kleinere Besetzungen und drei Symphonien schreibt er Bühnenwerke. Von ihm wurde zunächst die Kammeroper Faust und Yorick (1976; mit einem Libretto von Frithjof Haas nach dem gleichnamigen Stück von Jean Tardieu) bekannt. Zwischen 1983 und 1986 folgte Die Hamletmaschine, ein Musiktheaterstück in fünf Teilen mit einem Libretto nach dem gleichnamigen Theaterstück und 1987 Oedipus nach bzw. mit Texten von Sophokles. 1992 brachte die Hamburger Staatsoper Die Eroberung von Mexiko von ihm auf die Bühne. Proserpina (2009), nach dem gleichnamigen Stück von Johann Wolfgang von Goethe im Schwetzinger Schlosstheater, die über Nietzsche phantasierende Oper Dionysos (2010; Salzburg, Berlin, Amsterdam) und ein Hornkonzert (2013–2014) sind seine neueren großen Arbeiten. Rihm wurde mit einer Komposition für die Auftaktveranstaltung der Eröffnung der Elbphilharmonie am 11. Januar 2017 beauftragt. Zu hören gibt es Triptychon und Spruch in memoriam Hans Henny Jahnn. BR-Klassik|autor=Bayerischer Rundfunk|werk=www.br-klassik.de|sprache=de-DE|zugriff=2016-04-11}} Texte ;Bücher *Wolfgang Rihm: Ausgesprochen. Schriften und Gespräche. 2 Bände, hrsg. von Ulrich Mosch. Amadeus Verlag, Winterthur 1997. Schott Verlag, Mainz 1998, ISBN 3-7957-0395-6. *Wolfgang Rihm, Reinhold Brinkmann: Musik nachdenken. Con brio Verlag, Regensburg 2001. *Wolfgang Rihm: Offene Enden. Hanser Verlag, München und Wien 2002. ;Einzeltexte *Wolfgang Rihm: Laudatio auf Pierre Boulez. In: Musik-Konzepte 89/90. Hrsg. von Heinz-Klaus Metzger und Rainer Riehn. S. 7–15, ISBN 3-88377-506-1. Ausstellungen * 2012: Zeitgegenstände. Wolfgang Rihm, Städtische Galerie Karlsruhe im Rahmen der Europäischen Kulturtage 2012 Musik baut Europa Ehrungen *1974 Kompositionspreis der Stadt Stuttgart (für Morphonie; zusammen mit Horst Lohse, Ulrich Stranz und Manfred Trojahn) *1976 Förderpreis der Stadt Mannheim (zusammen mit Martin Christoph Redel) *1978 Berliner Kunstpreis-Stipendium; Kranichsteiner Musikpreis; Förderpreis zum Reinhold-Schneider-Preis der Stadt Freiburg *1979 Stipendium der Stadt Hamburg *1979/80 Stipendiat der Villa Massimo in Rom *1981 Beethoven-Preis der Stadt Bonn *1983 Stipendiat der Cité Internationale des Arts Paris *1986 Rolf Liebermann-Preis (für Die Hamletmaschine) *1989 Bundesverdienstkreuz *1991 Festredner bei der Eröffnung der Salzburger Festspiele; Musikpreis der Stadt Duisburg; Mitglied der Bayerischen Akademie der Schönen Künste, der Akademie der Künste (Berlin) und der Freien Akademie der Künste Mannheim *1996 Mitglied der Deutschen Akademie für Sprache und Dichtung Darmstadt; Preis der Christoph-und-Stephan-Kaske-Stiftung (zusammen mit seinen Schülern) *1997 Prix de Composition Musical de la Fondation Prince Pierre de Monaco; Composer in Residence bei den Internationalen Musikfestwochen Luzern und bei den Berliner Philharmonikern *1998 Jacob-Burckhardt-Preis der Johann Wolfgang von Goethe-Stiftung Basel; Ehrendoktorwürde der Freien Universität Berlin *1999 Bach-Preis der Freien und Hansestadt Hamburg *2000 Royal Philharmonic Society Music Award (für Jagden und Formen) Royal Philharmonic Society|url = http://rpsmusicawards.com/index/large-scale-composition|zugriff = 2015-09-04|werk = rpsmusicawards.com}}; Mitglied der Freien Akademie der Künste Hamburg; Ehrensenator der Hochschule für Musik „Hanns Eisler“ Berlin; Composer in residence bei den Salzburger Festspielen und beim Festival Musica in Straßburg *2001 Officier dans l’Ordre des Arts et des Lettres *2003 Ernst von Siemens Musikpreis (verliehen am 22. Mai im Münchner Cuvilliés-Theater) *2003 (7. November) Eintrag ins Goldene Buch der Stadt Karlsruhe *2004 (8. Mai) Verdienstmedaille des Landes Baden-Württemberg *2010 Leone d'oro (Biennale in Venedig) *2011 Großes Bundesverdienstkreuz *2012 Orden Pour le Mérite für Wissenschaften und Künste *2013 Capell-Compositeur der Staatskapelle Dresden *2014 Robert Schumann-Preis für Dichtung und Musik der Akademie der Wissenschaften und der Literatur Mainz *2014 Großes Bundesverdienstkreuz mit Stern *2014 Bayerischer Maximiliansorden für Wissenschaft und Kunst *2015 Grawemeyer Award for music composition Literatur ;Monographien, Sammelbände *Antonio Baldassarre (Hrsg.): Gegen die diktierte Aktualität – Wolfgang Rihm und die Schweiz. Für Wolfgang Rihm zum 60. Geburtstag. Hollitzer, Wien 2012, ISBN 978-3-99012-081-1. *Joachim Brügge: Wolfgang Rihms Streichquartette. Pfau, Saarbrücken 2004 (mit Bibliographie). *Nicolas Darbon: Wolfgang Rihm et la Nouvelle Simplicité. Éditions Millénaire III, 2008, ISBN 978-2-911906-17-6. *Wolfgang Hofer (Hrsg.): Ausdruck – Zugriff – Differenzen. Der Komponist Wolfgang Rihm. Symposion, 14. und 15. September 2002, Alte Oper Frankfurt am Main. Schott, Mainz 2003, ISBN 3-7957-0483-9 (Edition Neue Zeitschrift für Musik). *Beate Kutschke: Wildes Denken in der Neuen Musik. Die Idee vom Ende der Geschichte bei Theodor W. Adorno und Wolfgang Rihm. Königshausen & Neumann, 2002. *Dieter Rexroth (Hrsg.): Der Komponist Wolfgang Rihm. Schott, Mainz 1985, ISBN 3-7957-2460-0. *Ulrich Tadday (Hrsg.): Musik-Konzepte: Sonderband Wolfgang Rihm (Beiträge von Josef Häusler, Jürg Stenzl, Nike Wagner, Siegfried Mauser, Wilhelm Killmayer, Ulrich Dibelius, Rudolf Frisius, Dieter Rexroth, Thomas Schäfer, Joachim Brügge, Reinhold Brinkmann, Ivanka Stoianova). München 2004, ISBN 3-88377-782-X. *Reinhold Urmetzer: Wolfgang Rihm. Patricia Schwarz, Stuttgart 1988, ISBN 3-925911-18-9. ;Einzelstudien, Aufsätze *Reinhold Brinkmann: Vom Pfeifen und von alten Dampfmaschinen. Aufsätze zur Musik von Beethoven bis Rihm. Paul Zsolnay Verlag, Wien 2006. *Achim Heidenreich: Zum Begriff Chaos und Zufall im Musikdenken von Wolfgang Rihm. In: Karl-Josef Müller (Hrsg.): Chaos und Zufall. Mainz 1994, S. 87–99. *Ders.: Ein Rhythmus im Alltäglichen. Wolfgang Rihm in Darmstadt. In: Rudolf Stephan, Lothar Knessl, Otto Tomek, Klaus Trapp, Christopher Fox (Hrsg.): Von Kranichstein zur Gegenwart. 50 Jahre Darmstädter Ferien-Kurse für Neue Musik. Darmstadt 1996, S. 487–493. *Ulrich Mosch: Das Werk Wolfgang Rihms im Kontext der musikalischen Tradition. In: J. P. Hiekel et al. (Hrsg.): Musik inszeniert. Schott Verlag, Mainz 2006 (Veröffentlichungen des Instituts für Neue Musik und Musikerziehung Darmstadt, 46), S. 111–125. *Carole Nielinger-Vakil: Quiet Revolutions. Hölderlin Fragments by Luigi Nono and Wolfgang Rihm. In: Music & Letters, Vol. 81, 2 (2000), S. 245–274. *Dörte Schmidt: Lenz im zeitgenössischen Musiktheater. Literaturoper als kompositorisches Projekt bei Bernd Alois Zimmermann, Friedrich Goldmann, Wolfgang Rihm und Michèle Reverdy. Metzler, Stuttgart und Weimar 1997, ISBN 3-476-00932-7. * Jean-Noël von der Weid: La musique du XXe siècle. De Debussy à Rihm. Fayard, coll. Pluriel, Paris 2010, S. 418, 481-490. * Jean-Noël von der Weid: Le flux et le fixe. Peinture et musique. Rihm et Dionysos. Fayard, Paris 2015, S. 10, 37, 45-46. *Alastair Williams: Voices of the Other. Wolfgang Rihm’s Music Drama “Die Eroberung von Mexico”. In: Journal of the Royal Musical Association, 129, 2 (2004), S. 240–271. Schüler *Helmut Bieler-Wendt (* 1956) *Sabine Schäfer (* 1957) *Peter Manfred Wolf (* 1958) *Andreas Grün (* 1960) *Christian Henking (* 1961) *Martin Münch (* 1961) *Stefan Bartling (* 1963) *Andrea Csollány (* 1964) *Andreas Raseghi (* 1964) *Thorsten Töpp (* 1965) *Dietrich Eichmann (* 1966) *Markus Hechtle (* 1967) *Rebecca Saunders (* 1967) *Thomas Heinisch (* 1968) *Boris Yoffe (* 1968) *Matthias Ockert (* 1970) *Daniel N. Seel (* 1970) *Jan Kopp (* 1971) *Andrea Lorenzo Scartazzini (* 1971) *Vykintas Baltakas (* 1972) *Kateřina Růžičková (* 1972) *Anton Safronov (* 1972) *Carl Christian Bettendorf (* 1973) *Age Hirv (* 1973) *Julian Klein (* 1973) *Jörg Widmann (* 1973) *David Philip Hefti (* 1975) *Márton Illés (* 1975) *Heera Kim (* 1976) *Stefan Pohlit (* 1976) *Demir Durukan *Johannes Motschmann (* 1978) *Patrick Sutardjo (* 1978) *Vito Žuraj (* 1979) *Dohun Lee (* 1979) *Jan Masanetz (* 1979) *Birke Bertelsmeier (* 1981) *Luke Styles (* 1982) *Günay Mirzayeva (* 1985) *Nico Sauer (* 1986) *Chenkang Ni (* 1988) *Viviane Waschbüsch (* 1989) Weblinks * * * Literatur über Wolfgang Rihm in der Bibliographie des Musikschrifttums * http://karlsruherrihmcenter.de/ *Wolfgang Rihm bei der Universal Edition *Beckmesser: Dossier Wolfgang Rihm mit Interviews und Analysen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Deutscher Komponist Kategorie:Komponist klassischer Musik (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Komponist (Oper) Kategorie:Musikwissenschaftler Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (HfM Karlsruhe) Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Freien Universität Berlin Kategorie:Ehrensenator der Hochschule für Musik Berlin Kategorie:Mitglied der Deutschen Akademie für Sprache und Dichtung Kategorie:Mitglied der Akademie der Wissenschaften und der Literatur Kategorie:Mitglied der Akademie der Künste (Berlin) Kategorie:Mitglied der Bayerischen Akademie der Schönen Künste Kategorie:Träger des Großen Bundesverdienstkreuzes mit Stern Kategorie:Träger des Bayerischen Maximiliansordens für Wissenschaft und Kunst Kategorie:Geboren 1952